The Dragon That Led Me To the Stars
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: This is a role reversal. Natsu Heartfilia one day meets Lucy Dragneel after running into her in Hargeon. Soon Lucy brings him to Fairy Tail, the guild of his dreams with his partner Happy. How will Lucy change Natsu's life for the better and what will happen on their adventure? Come along for the adventure of the Salamander Lucy and Celestial Spirit Wizard Natsu
1. Prolouge: Making the Great Escape

The Dragon That Led Me To the Stars

A/N: **Heyo! Hope you guys enoy the first chappy!**

* * *

 **There will be few minor changes as to the story and plot a bit. Natsu and Lucy's last names will be changed, and also changes to some characters. Some might be OOC, and if that's so I'm sorry for that, but for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Prolouge: Making the Great Escape

I started packing as soon as possible. I wanted a change and the only way to get that is be set free from this madness. I'll fend for myself and rely on myself, but that won't matter because I have the keys that Mom left me.

I can't rely on Pops anymore. All he wants to do is sell me off to some rich girl that only cares about money. And that's something that I don't want. I don't want to be used or manipulated for anyone's purposes. This is my fate, and I'm going to take control of it now. Because I'm done hiding.

I quietly packed me and Happy's things as we decided to make our escape in the night when no one would be awake and we could make our great escape.

Happy is my best friend and has been with me ever since I was a little boy and he's escaping with me out of this suffocating mansion. It wasn't home anymore. It was more like a prison. A prison that was created to confine and bind me, not to live in.

Oh, and did I mention that Happy was a talking, flying cat. Yeah, it's really awesome! He pops wings and everything. Crap! Now that I'm thinking about it I need to grab his fish. If I don't pack it that blue cat is going to have a fit!

I grabbed Happy's fish and put it in a sealed container so it woudln't spoil when we left it in there. I grabbed my things and threw them on my gigantic bed and layed there in silence. It should have been different. Things should have turned out right. My family shouldn't have been so disfunctional. My life shouldn't be a huge train wreck.

At least Happy was something good that came out of this. I grabbed some jewel and decided to put it away and get some sleep.

I tucked myself into bed and Happy curled up next to me his blue fur stuffed in my face. I slowly let sleep overtake me till the day was nothing more then like a bad nightmare, as if my dream was my reality.

Later on in the night I was shaken awake by soft, small paws from my faithful cat Happy pointing to the time on the wall.

I squinted my eyes and looked at the clock. It appeared to be around 10:00 pm. I can't believe I slept for that long. Well never mind that, I got up and got dressed into new, more comfortable clothes.

Happy put somethings into his sack and then tied it around his neck as I grabbed my pack and started off. I carefully cracked the door open and moved onto the main hallway as we passed by various rooms and different hallways.

We started to pass by the library when I stopped and ran inside. My blue furred friend followed me and whispered, "What are you doing?"

I turned to him and smiled and replied, "Grabbing something important." I climbed up a bookshelf and grabbed a tiny book with a blue bind and with no title and shoved it away.

We ran out of the library and to the front door cracking the big door when I heard footsteps coming our way. We bolted to behind one of the statues and hid behind it as we saw Ms. Seppito walking through the halls making her way probably to bed.

Once she was gone I gave off a sigh of relief and Happy and I exited the front door and breathed the outdoor air. It smelled so fresh and nice it already filled me with happiness of living free I couldn't contain myself and started excitedly running to the main gate.

Happy's paws latched onto me and he sprouted wings and he started flying away over the gate and mansion.

So this is it huh? I finally can leave this mansion. I can say goodbye to this terrible life and start over. I'm free to do whatever I want, and now no one can stop me. It's all my choice.

"We're free," I said.

"Yeah we are," Happy responded. "Let's make the most of this. Okay Natsu," he said.

I grinned and nodded agreeing with my little buddy flying through the air. It felt so good to be up there in the air. Free, without anyone telling you what to do. I think I could get used to this.

A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed the first chappy, be prepared for chappy 2. Bye, and please review ^.^**


	2. The Fateful Day

The Dragon That Led Me To the Stars

* * *

A/N: **Hope you guys enjoy chappy 2, now let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fateful Day

 _ **In Hargeon**_

I groggily got off the train feeling like I wanted to puke. I have always hated trains. Actually no, any moving piece of transportation, period! I was so out of it that I rode that train twice, _TWICE!_

If I need to go somewhere then I'll do my best to handle the ride, but twice. No way, now that's pushing my limits. But that doesn't matter because I was told information about a type of reptile sighted around Hargeon. Hopefully I'll find Igneel, and then he'll tell me why he left me.

I tied up my blonde hair into my signature side ponytail and set off on my mission for information on Igneel.

I walked through the town, and into so many crowds it made my noise burn from all their smells. It was like toxic poison.

Sometimes having heightened smell isn't always the best thing in the world, and whenever I'm around strong smells it makes my nose flare up. It's the worse.

I decided to start at the closest shop around. After I went around a few other shops and they all said the same thing. About not seeing a dragon around here and that I was a delusional girl, but ignored that part. I walked up to see a crowd of ladies swarming around something.

I popped my head through the crowd to see them swarming an interesting looking guy with purple hair. "I can't believe that's Salamander!" One girl cried out as this "salamander" guy winked at her which resulted in the poor girl fainting.

Wait, did she just say Salamander? That can't be, I'm the real Salamander, so then what's this fake up to. "Something's up with this guy," I lowly muttered as he turned to stare at me with- with his big beautiful eyes.

What's happening with me? M-my heart's beating s-so fast. What's this feeling? I-I think I'm in love! My mind slowly started to wander and it felt like my own conscious was being zapped away until a boy with odd pink hair came through.

"Hey! Where's the local magic shop?!" He yelled, causing whatever was going on with me to disappear only to realize the stunt this fake Salamander pulled.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Natsu along with Happy stood there in the awkward silence till he said, "Who are you?" Causing the ladies to get all riled up.

"Who is this!? Are you stupid this is the legendary Salamander," one girl replied seething with anger.

"Yeah, you must be dum not to hear of him!" Another yelled.

Natsu just tilted his head in confusion and shrugged. "Well Happy I guess they don't know where the local magic shop is. Let's go," he said as Happy nodded walking away when the girls beat him for not paying attention.

After the ruckus died down Salamander stepped up calming the ladies. "Please calm down ladies, it's fine. Now I must leave," he said earning disappointed sighs from the ladies. "But do not dispair I will be throwing a yacht party later tonight, and your all invited!" He exclaimed flying away on a trail of purple flames.

The duo sat by the garbage can beat up when the blonde from earlier walked up and smiled helping them up. "Thanks for helping me," she said. "Follow me, I have to repay ya," she informed the two as they followed her to their new destination.

They came to a diner and entered and got a booth and sat down and ordered. The blonde was currently sipping her strawberry shake she ordered when the pink haired boy asked, "So if I can ask, what did we do that caused you to take us here?"

She sighed and gave a big "o" and stopped drinking her shake, slightly pushing it away and took a big gulp.

"Well you saved me from that guy's spell so thank you. I'm Lucy," Lucy answered.

The boys both nodded in unison and went quiet. Natsu then spoke up smiling, "Thanks a bunch Luigi, I'm Natsu and this is Happy."

"Aye sir!"

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's face and she lowly growled. "My name is Lucy, not Luigi."

"Good to know. Oh look the food's coming!" Happy chirped joyfully as a waitress brought over their food and they started to dig in. "Aw~," Happy purred, "there fish is delicious!"

The blonde's growl turned into a smile as she saw the two boys somehow enjoying themselves so much with just the presence of food. _'How can food make a person so happy?'_ Lucy questioned giggling at the end earning the boys attention.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked with a mouthful of food.

"Yup, definitely! Don't worry about me," Lucy said rest assured not to do that seeing as she might worry them.

She was drinking her shake when she tapped her finger and inquired, "So why are you two here?"

"Oh us? We're here to travel and then one day join this really awesome guild named Fairy Tail. Their only the number one guild in Fiore," Natsu answered excitedly as his small companion agreed.

"I see."

The pink- **(Natsu: It's not pink it's salmon! Pop: Yeah, yeah okay)** I mean salmon haired boy nodded and stopped eating to intensely stare at the blonde. He looked at her chocolate brown eyes that you could probably get lost in and blushed sitting back. "W-what's you're reason for being on a journey like this?"

Lucy quietly hummed kicking her feet up and down and answered, "Because I'm looking for someone very important to me, my dad. I heard some news on how he might be here."

The blue cat stopped eating his face to ask, "What's you're dad like? He must be pretty big if you can get information on him."

"My dad? He's a fire breathing dragon," Lucy calmly answered as both boys yelled loudly.

"A d-dragon! Would you make you think a dragon would just roam free through a town." Natsu exclaimed. "It's completely ridiculous to think something like that!"

The blonde scoffed and turned away with and angry expression on her face. "I was told there were sighting around this area, besides what's it to you on what I do or don't do anyway," she growled. "Never mind, here."

Lucy stood up and put a few bills down on the table. "Bye," she mumbled walking away.

After the salmon haired boy stopped eating and frowned, setting the plate down. "I feel really bad for saying that. Lucy came all this way just to look for her dad and I said such terrible things about it," he said quietly.

"Well if that's the case Natsu, then find Lucy and apologize," Happy suggested.

"Yeah okay, let's do it!" Natsu shouted getting up from his sit walking away when he turned around and said, "Well come on little buddy, let's go."

Lucy madly stomped away in a big huff as steam was emitting off her blonde head. "Ooo, I can't beieve him! Why should he have the right to talk when he doesn't even know me. I never even needed his opinion anyway, ugh!"

Everyone turned to stare at her as the blonde uneasily walked away. "Okay calm down Lucy, everything's fine," she mumbed to herself. "Dropping that for now there's still on the matter of this "Salamander" guy? I wonder why he used a charm spell on those girls unless he's up to something. I should probably find out what," Lucy muttered running, taking off at high speed not noticing she ran straight pass Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu! Look it was Lucy!" The blue cat exclaimed. "Let's go after her!"

"You're right little buddy," the salmon haired boy complied as Happy sprouted his wings grabbing Natsu and flying off to find Lucy.

They spotted her running through the streets and followed, but soon after lost sight of her in the crowd. "And just when we were so close too," Natsu sadly sighed.

"There might be another way to find her though," Happy called out earning Natsu's attention. His eyes shined and anticipatingly waited for Happy's answer. "She talked about that Salamander guy when we were out, so I'm guessing she's going to his yacht party later on tonight so that she can-!"

"Find out what's going on! Happy you're a genius!" Natsu interjected grinning. "Then we'll find her at the party."

Night came along to when girls were loading on Salamander's yacht. "Happy, I'm going to sneak on and look for Lucy. I'll send you a signal if I need you or if anything happens," Natsu said sneaking onto the yacht.

The blonde was walking trying to find the dock the yacht was on when she saw it drive away to the ocean. "Dang!" She yelled chasing after it when she hit something. "Ow, the hell was that?"

She turned to see a curled up ball of blue on the ground. "Happy?"

He soon recovered and explained what happened up until that very moment. "WHAT! Natsu went looking for me! So he's on that yacht right now," the blonde screeched as Happy replied with a tiny nod.

"Well come on!"

"Come on, on where?" Happy inquired.

"We're going onto that boat! If what I'm guessingg is correct Natsu, and all the girls on that ship are in trouble," Lucy responded.

"Aye sir!" Happy grew his wings and picked up Lucy flying her at max speed to the ship.

Natsu was hiding quietly behind a door as he heard Salamander and some of his men talk. "So, Bora, we got all of the girls captured," one man said smirking.

"Aw that's good, let's set course for Bosco now that we have the girls," the man named Bora said.

Natsu looked perplexingly at the men and pondered for a moment. _'Bora? But he's Salamander. And kidnapping the girls... Bosco. What if he got Lucy? No please don't have her, I've got to signal Happy!'_ Natsu thought running outside as fast as he could to pull a flare and pointing it to the sky releasing a red light to the sky.

Footsteps stomped to the back of the yacht where Natsu was and they all growled. "It seems we have a stowaway Boss," a man informed.

"It seems so. Take care of him," Bora/Salamander said walking away.

"Can't you fly any faster Happy!" Lucy yelled.

"No! And besides I'm going at max speed!" Happy replied when they saw a red light in the sky. "It's Natsu!" The blue cat shouted flying closer.

"Well then I guess we'll have to save him. Okay, let's go," the blonde explained.

"Aye!"

Natsu was backed up against the railing and he fingered his belt. _'It's now or never I guess!'_ Natsu jumped in the ocean and pulled out a tiny golden key. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" He exclaimed putting the key into the water as a mermaid with long blue hair appeared.

"So what can I do for you Natsu?" Aquarius asked.

"I need you to move that ship back to shore," he replied.

Aquarius nodded and swirled the jug she had with to make a big that moved the ship and everything caught up in it back to shore, including Lucy and Happy. "Ugh! What the hell was that?!" Lucy yelled.

"Hmm, guessing by that I'm thinking Natsu summoned Aquarius," Happy informed.

Lucy turned to Happy and started laughing, "Ahaha! Aquarius, as in the water bearer. She's technically a fish! A fish!"

"Who you calling a fish blondie," Aquarius said from behind the two holding Natsu in her arm.

The blonde turned to the mermaid and whistled as if nothing happened when Aquarius dropped Natsu and starting disappearing when she said, "Bye Natsu, remember I going out on a weekend date with _MY_ boyfriend okay. Yeah that's right blondie I have a boyfriend," and she disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Hey! Pff, never mind," Lucy muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

The people on the yacht slowly got up and regained their balance when one asked, "How did we get back to shorw?!"

Footstpes were heard as they saw a blonde girl step up to the ship with a scowl on her face. "That doesn't matter right now. Who said you were the real Salamander! Because I haven't seen you in Fairy Tail at all!"


	3. Dreams Really Do Come True

The Dragon That Led Me To the Stars

* * *

A/N: **Enjoy chappy 2, and to clear one thing up this is a Natsu and Lucy role reversal between the two of them. Hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 **PopMania: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

 **Lucy: Yeah, you better enjoy. Pop-chan really worked hard**

 **PopMania: *cries* I have been accepted *pumps fist in the air* I have been promoted to -chan!**

 **Happy: Can I do the disclaimer?**

 **PopMania: Sure, Happy why not**

 **Happy: Fairy Tail and their characters do not to belong to PopMania in anyway. Enjoy the chappy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams Really Do Come True

* * *

"You heard me, so who said you were the real Salamander!?" Lucy yelled.

Bora/Salamander grimaced, but played it off with his cool demeanor and a calm laugh. "Sorry to disappoint you girly, but I am the real Salamander," he replied.

Lucy scoffed and placed her hand on her hip. "Please I'm no fool. The real Salamander is a Fairy Tail wizard, and, I just so happen to be one myself. And you know what, I haven't seen you once!" She yelled.

"She's a Fairy Tail wizard, Bora we're in trouble!" A man shouted.

"Don't call me that you fool!" Bora answered.

"So you're real name is Bora. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I can't let you go around tarnishing the Fairy Tail name. By saying you're Salamander you're ruining our name, and anyone who tries to do that will pay dearly," the blonde informed.

Bora and his men laughed loudly and just brushed off her threat without a second thought. "What can a girl like you do?" The fake Salamander asked.

"A girl like me can do a lot more then you think," Lucy responded. "I'll show you my fury!" She exclaimed throwing off a glove she wore to reveal a pink Fairy Tail mark on her right hand.

"Oh crap boss she's the real deal!" One guy yelled.

"Lucy...she's a Fairy Tail wizard," Natsu mumbled. "GO LUCE!" He cheered.

"Thanks, just hold on while I kick his ass," she replied.

Bora gave a confused expression then snapped out of his daze and readied his magic. "I'll make you pay instead! Fire shooter!" He shouted aiming straight at Lucy.

"Lucy, watch out!" Happy yelled as the purple flames made a direct hit to her.

The fake Salamander just turned around and boasted arrogantly, "See she was just all bark and no bite. Let's go men."

"I don't think so," he heard Lucy's voice say from behind him. He turned around to see the purple flames surronding her body as she sucked them into her mouth through her body. "Egh! These flames are disgusting, but I can't lie when I say they boosted my energy, so thanks for the meal, but now it's my turn to have some fun." She said surronding her body in flames.

"Wait, boss I've heard about her before. Sun bright hair, brown chocolate eyes and the power of fire. This girl is the real Salamander!" One guy yelled.

"What!" Bora screamed.

"Let's go! Fire dragon roar!" Lucy yelled sending a blast of fire towards them, burning them intensely with the heat. "I'm Lucy Dragneel, Fairy Tail wizard and the real Salamander. Now, Fire dragon iron fist!" She yelled charging to Bora and punching him with her fist to the stomach, sending him back and knocking him out.

After the ruckus Rune Knights started coming when Lucy bolted and grabbed Natsu's hand and started running as fast as possible. "H-hey where are we going?" The salmon haired boy asked.

"Where do you think we're going, dummy! I'm helping you're dream come true. We're going back to Fairy Tail!" The blonde replied smirking as the three ran away.

"Yeah, let's go!"

After the incident on Hargeon the trio made their way to Fairy Tail as Natsu stood there in awe. "No way... I'm in front of my dream guild. This is amazing!" Natsu turned to Lucy and gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much Luce for bringing us here."

"Yeah, yeah, just come on inside," the blonde said unwrapping Natsu's arms and kicking the door down. "Hey guys, I'm back!"

"Hey Lucy!" The guild cheered.

Lucy smiled and waved and then walked over to a guy pulling his collar. "Thanks a lot for the info~" she said in a sickly sweet voice that made the guy shiver. "The information you gave me was total bs! Igneel wasn't even spotted once!"

"Well anyone who would actually believe that is just down right dum," he replied shrugging.

"Excuse me?" She asked. The guy turned to look Lucy in the eye. An aura of complete and total anger surronded her as her fist tightened around the guy's collar. "What was that, I didn't exactly catch it." Of course she caught it. With her hearing how couldn't she. But she wanted to mess with him a little. He violently shook his head "no" trying to stop her from unleashing her wrath, but didn't work when she punched him and intiated a guild fight.

Natsu and Happy stood there in the middle in complete shock at her change in attitude from sweet and cute to evil and raging. "Yeah, I wouldn't get on her bad side. Lu can be a total monster when she wants to be," a man said from behind them with black, raven hair and dark blue eyes. "The name's Gray," he said extending a hand.

"Natsu," the salmon haired boy replied grabbing it and shaking it with the exact same force Gray gave. "And this is my partner, Happy."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Well nice to meet you guys-"

"Dude! Where's you're clothes!?" Natsu screamed.

"Put some clothes on stripper! No one wants to see that!" A tall man yelled from inside the brawl.

Gray grit his teeth and cracked his knuckles. "You wanna go Elfman, let's go!" He yelled jumping in to fight him.

Natsu just sighed and walked with Happy to the bar to be greeted by Fairy Tail's one and only Mirajane Strauss. An amazing model who did photo opps with the popular magazine, Sorcerer Weekly. "Hello there."

"No way! You're Mirajane!" Natsu shrieked.

"Hey Natsu, wasn't this the lady in the picture that you hung up in you're ro-" but was interrupted by his friend's hand to his mouth to cover him from spilling anything else he didn't want his all time favorite model to know.

"Hehe, please don't mind my dellusional friend's comment Miss Mirajane," the salmon haired boy explained.

Mira just giggled and responded, "Oh don't worry about it. It's kind off cute, and you don't have to use the "miss" or my full name. Please just call me Mira." Natsu nodded and Mira brought him a glass of water which he gladly accepted. "So what can I do for you two?" She asked.

"We were brought here to join Fairy Tail!" Happy cheered.

"Well you're an optimistic cat. Okay, just hold on for a second," Mira replied walking off and coming back with the Fairy Tail insignia. "Where do you want it and what in color in?" She asked holding up the stamper.

"I'd like to mine on my back in green," the blue cat said taking off his sack turning around to face the model. "Here you go..."

She nodded and pressed the stamp against his fur and took it so Happy could show it off to Natsu. "Natsu, look I got it!" Happy exclaimed.

"I can see little buddy, me next! I'd like mine in red on my right shoudler!" the salmon haired boy informed holding out his arm. He was shaking with excitement of earning his guild mark that he keep his arm uneasy and constantly moving while Mira was trying to stamp it. "O-oh sorry, I was just so excited."

"It's fine, here," Mira replied pressing the stamp down giving Natsu his mark.

Lucy was in the middle of a fight with Elfman and Gray fighting till a big giant came out stomping all over the place. "Stop this at once!" He yelled causing everyone to stop their fights, but left Lucy in the middle of the room laughing hard.

"You bunch of wimps, I win!" She exclaimed when he was about to step on her as she skillfully dodged and rolled over smirking. "Sorry Gramps, maybe another day." Lucy teased sitting back in a random seat.

"Hello Master," Mira greeted waving happily.

"M-Master? That's the master? He's huge, right happy?"

"A-aye..."

Lucy patted both Natsu and Happy on the back and smiled. "Don't worry about it. You guys are gonna be just fine."


	4. The Fruits of Our Labor

The Dragon That Led Me To the Stars

* * *

A/N: **Ready for chapter 3! You better be ready because it's here! So be prepared, for the epic awesomeness! You've all expected this, so to chapter 3. Let's go! ^.^**

Chapter 3: The Fruits of Our Labor

* * *

After Lucy reassured Natsu and Happy that they would be just fine, the big giant in the room known as their Master made wind surronded him and he now had the form of a small man. "Heyo!" He said.

"EH! The Master's short!" Natsu exclaimed having a double take.

"Yup, that's Master Makarov. Don't worry, Gramps is pretty cool," the blonde said smiling.

"Okay you little brats! I just got more letters from the Magic Council. How many times are you kids gonna give me trouble?" he yelled as everyone slightly frowned. "But..." he paused jumping up and hitting the banister. "Ugh!" He quickly recovered and stood tall. "Screw the Magic Council! Things like these, are only going to hold us back. How can we move forward if people are restricting from living up to our true pontential! So once again, screw the Magic Council! This is the time where we can go past the beliefs that people tell us, and aim to be amazing wizards," Makarov said. "Because we are Fairy Tail!" He explained putting his hand in an upward gun postion as everyone did the same.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled back as a reply.

"Wow, this guild really is amazing!" The salmon haired boy said.

"Aye!"

Makarov jumped down in front of three and waved then turned to Mira. "Hey Mira, so who are the new recruits?" He asked.

"This is Natsu and Happy," she replied.

"Ah, well it's good to meetcha kiddos, hope you enjoy the guild life," Makarov said.

* * *

"Yeah, thanks we will!" Happy replied grabbing Natsu and taking him over to Lucy. "Hey Lucy, whatcha doing?"

Most of Lucy's full attention was directed at the board she was looking at, but while she was searching for a form to grab when she temparily stopped and said, "I'm looking for a job request." and went straight back to looking as she shoved both of them off.

"O-kay," Happy muttered moving with Natsu to the bar. "That was weird."

"It was wasn't it. Luce was being weird about that board," his partner replied. He thought on why she would put so much effort into looking at small pieces of paper, and decided to ask Mira. "Hey Mira, why is Luce so weird with the board?" He asked.

Mira walked over and look to Lucy. She saw how determined she was to pick a mission, but it looked to serious. Something was behind the reason for this, but Mira felt this obligation not to say anything. She would let Lucy tell Natsu himself. "She'll tell you when she's ready, okay?"

Both Natsu and Happy turned to each other and shrugged it off, so when Lucy felt it was the right moment she would tell them. "Got it, well-" but before Natsu could finish his sentence he was stopped by the voice of a little boy.

"Why can't you go look for him Master? My dad's been up there for 9 days, he should be back by now!" The little boy yelled.

"Be patient Romeo! You're father is a wizard and can handle a mission on his own, he'll be fine," Makarov answered.

"But then why hasn't he come back yet?!" Romeo questioned.

"I said he can handle it! Now be patient and wait for him!" The old man replied earning a kick to the face from Romeo.

"I hate you, all of you!" He screamed running away crying from the guild.

* * *

Everyone just sighed and went back to their duties and activities as if that never happened. Of course they ignored it, till the blonde hit the request board causing some chatter. She then ran outside the guild, following Romeo.

"W-what was wrong with Lucy?" Happy inquired taken back by her display.

"She-she has dad issues. As you know Lucy's father, Igneel, was a dragon and years ago he left her alone in the forest. He just left without a word and left her their on her own, and with that muffler she always wears. She sees a part of herself in Romeo, so that's why she's so quick to help him," the model explained putting down a glass.

"I see. Now that we know what's going on let's go Happy!" The salmon haired boy said getting up leaving his partner a bit confused. "Don't give me that look. We're going to help Luce," Natsu explained as Happy nodded and followed him.

Romeo was currently crying on the steps by himself when he felt a strong, but gentle hold on his shoudler. "Don't worry Romeo, I'll get him back for you," he heard Lucy's voice echo in his ear as he stopped crying and wiped his tears.

The blonde was walking to go home for supplies when she saw Natsu and Happy running towards her. _'What are those idiots doing?'_ She asked herself. Soon they explained about Romeo's story and that they would like to come along, which Lucy happily agreed to and said they'd leave in the morning to where Romeo's dad was.

Morning came and the trio made their way to Mt. Hakobe. "I-It's freezing," Natsu and Happy shivered trying get any body heat from each other.

"Really? You guys are cold," the blonde questioned shrugging them off.

"And you're not?" Natsu questioned skeptically.

Lucy just laughed and replied, "Well of course I don't I'm a fire dragon slayer. Seeing as I use fire my body tempature keeps me warm, and when summer comes I don't get hot, so that's a bonus."

"That's so not fair!" The salmon haired boy sparked an idea and pulled out a key. "Open, Gate of the Clock, Horologium!" He said summoning a clock like spirit. "Hop in little buddy, it'll keep you warm."

"You got it!" Happy replied getting in. The blue cat gave a happy sigh as his small body was starting to heat up inside the walking, talking and moving clock. Natsu was still shaking though which Lucy noticed.

"Aren't you going to go in the clock guy?" She asked.

"His name is Horologium, and no. Happy needs all the heat he can get. Sometimes he gets sick easily," Natsu replied.

* * *

The blonde sighed and chuckled, "Geez, you're so stupid, you dummy." She unwrapped her muffler and took it off wrapping it around Natsu's neck. She moved in front of him and looked him in the eye. "There, that'll keep you much warmer now. Oh and by the way, I usually don't do this for people, so don't get used to it," she said increasing her pace, hoping Natsu didn't notice the slight blush on her face.

Natsu looked down at the muffler and grabbed it and brought closer to his face. He lightly sniffed it. _'It smells like vanilla and strawberries. So this is what Luce smells like. She has such a soft scent-! Oh wait that's weird to sniff a person! Am I blushing? I think I'm blushing, crap!'_ He thought using the muffler to cover his blushing face.

After the tempature got decreasingly low, so even with the muffler Natsu had to step inside Horologium. They traveled for about 20 more minutes later till the blizzard increased and something dropped from the high mountains in front of them.

"Ah!" Lucy shrieked as the thing revealed to be a monkey, but also classified as a mountain vulcan.

"Woman! Woman!" The vulcan cheered examining Lucy's body and slightly getting aroused at it. "Me like woman!"

"You pervert, don't even try!" The blonde yelled back lighting her hands in fire.

"Yeah, back off monkey!" Natsu exclaimed stepping out of Horologium. The vulcan didn't pay any attention to Natsu and instead went back to fawning over Lucy and kept chanting "woman! woman!" Natsu got angered and punched the vulcan in the back, earning his attention. "How about you back off because Luce doesn't belong to you!" He screamed so protectively and while using the nickname he gave Lucy she couldn't help but blush.

"Woman mine!" The vulcan shouted grabbing the blonde by her waist and taking her away.

"Natsu, Happy! Let go of me you perverted monkey!" Lucy screamed, disappearing with the vulcan as Horologium went back to the spirit world.

"Lushy!" Happy yelled. "Natsu, what do we do?"

"We have to go to the top of them mountain to stop that vulcan and get Lucy back," he answered as the two started trailing up the mountain.

After aimlessly following the vulcan's foot prints they made their way to a cave where they heard loud yelling. "How do you like that you perverted monkey! Because there's definitely more where that came from!" They head Lucy yell from inside.

"L-Luce...what is she doing in there?" Natsu asked going pale.

"Calm down Natsu, let's go inside and get her and ask," Happy replied flying in as Natsu quickly paced behind him. "Lushy!" The blue cat screamed spotting Lucy fighting the vulcan. "See Natsu, she was just fighting the vulcan."

"What did you think I was doing with him. Cuddling?!" The blonde responded dodging on of the vulcan's attacks. Lucy swiftly lite her hands in fire and started a hand-to-hand combat fight with the vulcan, who was surprisingly keeping up with her.

"Phew," the salmon haired boy said in relief. "I should probably give Luce a hand. Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" He yelled grabbing a key with horns and a ax at the bottom, summoning a spirit with the appearance of a cow along with a gigantic ax on his back.

* * *

"MOOO! I was summoned!" Taurus exclaimed.

"Taurus!" Natsu barked, "I need you to help out Luce over there," he instruted pointing to Lucy with the vulcan.

"Oh my! She's beauuuutiful! And with such a nice body as well. Miss Luuuucy!" The cow looking spirit praised.

Lucy grit her teeth by getting pushed back by the big ape and wiped her mouth turning to Taurus. "Stop with the praising crap and get you're polka dotted ass over here!" She ordered getting up.

Taurus's face suddenly got serious and nodded pulling out his ax and swinging it as the vulcan causing it to jump back. The vulcan tried hitting Taurus, but the spirit smacked him with the soft, not sharp side of his ax throwing him back.

The vulcan's back smacked against the wall as it cracked. He jumped out of it and smirked all the way and rushed himself to Taurus as he readied his fist. He was about to swing as the air caught the momentum when Lucy intersepted him. "Fire dragon iron fist!" She shouted hitting the vulcan down on the ground with her dragon's fist.

"Natsu..." Happy said.

"Sssh! I'm concentrating buddy," he replied.

The vulcan got sick of this and got angry, running wildy to the two. As he was running a leathery whip wrapped around his ankle, caught it and it was pulled making him fall over. "Yes!" The salmon haired boy cheered. "Thanks for you're help Taurus. You can go back now," Natsu said.

"Of course. Bye Miss Luuuucy!" He replied disappearing in a shimmering golden light.

Lucy just scoffed and moved some extra strands from her face lowly muttering, "What a pervert."

"Yeah, no kidding," Natsu agreed. The vulcan that they fought was against the wall, and passed out when smoke surronded it and it turned back into a man. "Woah, it's a dude!"

"Macao!" The blonde said running to the man. "Macao, are you alright?!" She inquired holding him up.

Macao slightly coughed and nodded while Lucy grabbed a first aid kit and started treating his wounds. After everything calmed down Happy asked, "How did this guy turn into a vulcan?"

* * *

"It's a spell called takeover. Takeover is a spell that allows a person or thing to takeover to take something over completely with control," Lucy answered. "Now come on Macao, we're gonna get'cha home." She hosed up Macao and they made their way back to Fairy Tail.

Romeo was sitting on the step thinking about how much he had begged his dad to go on a mission just so the kids at his school would stop teasing him. _'Dad...please come home.'_ He begged from the deepest part of his mind.

"Hey kid!" He heard a voice yell. He turned around to see Lucy carrying Macao, along with Natsu and Happy as he ran straight to his dad and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy!" He shouted embracing him tightly. "Lucy, thanks for bringing my daddy back. You two Natsu, Happy!" Romeo said smiling.

"Course Romeo," Natsu said with Happy.

"Now come on you two, let's go!" The blonde said grabbing Natsu's hand running off with the two.

* * *

A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed, well get ready for chappy 4 up next. PopMania, out~ Bye~**


	5. How Natsu Met Happy

The Dragon That Led Me To the Stars

* * *

A/N: **Hey guys I'm back, and from the dead! Ha, joking! Sorry it's taking me so long to update, I've been working on a new projects and have been focused on them. But now onto the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: How Natsu Met Happy

Natsu was currently finishing his shower as he opened the door. Happy flew out with the rushing steam, a towel around the cat's shoulders. Natsu walked through the steam when he heard a voice call out, "Heya Natsu, Happy!"

They both turned to see Lucy comfortably relaxing on their couch, sprawled out. "L-Luce? Why are you-!" But before he finished he realised he was half-naked, and in front of his guildmate. Talk about awkward.

"Luce?"

"Yeah."

"Can...um.. you wait outside?"

The fire dragon slayer looked at the celestial mage like he was crazy. "Why?"

Natsu just sighed. "Obviously because I'm half-naked! Why wouldn't you leave?!" He exclaimed.

"Ooo, Lushy's a pervert!" Happy declared snickering, flying around the two. Lucy just took in a deep breath and stood up and punched Happy and he flew out the window. "LUUUUSHY'S MEAN!" The blue cat screeched flying out the window.

Lucy just sighed got up and walked out the door, leaving Natsu alone to change. "Phew, finally some peace and quiet," he murmured. He dried off and slipped on his outfit that he wore on the day he met Lucy. He went to the door and opened it, allowing the mage entry into his apartment.

"Thanks," she said sitting back down in her orignal seat. "So, if ya don't mind me asking, how did you meet that flying furball?"

The towel was still on Natsu's head and while he was drying off he turned to Lucy in a stupor. "H-how I met Happy? Well... it's a long story," he said.

"Fine by me. I've got time to kill."

"O...okay," he mumbled.

 _Feburary 15th, X774_

 _The six-year old Natsu was running around the Heartfilia Mansion escaping his nannies to try to see his mother and father, who were both working in the study. "Sir Natsu!" One called out chasing him. "You musn't distrub Lady Layla and Sir Jude when their working!"_

 _The little Heartfilia boy didn't listen and kept running through the halls till he reachedhis parents study, also the family study. Of course, Layla and Jude did have their own priate studies, but today they were working together._

 _Natsi opened the door and popped in. "Mommy! Daddy!" He exclaimed._

 _"Natsu!" Layla got up from her desk and grabbed her son that ran to her. "Hello my darling star, how was your day?" She asked ruffling his pink head of hair._

 _Both Layla nor Jude had pink hair seeing as both of them were blonds. So when Natsu was born the question was who's side of the family had the pink hair. After awhile they accepted Natsu's hair...well Jude did...reluctantly._

 _"My day was much fun!" He replied smiling, "I out ran all my nannies today!" The little boy cheered._

 _Layla only giggled at her son's mischievious antics with his nannies that Jude had set him up with for the day. "Mommy, do you want to play with me today?" He asked with shiny eyes._

 _Layla nodded then turned back to her husband, he only sighed and nodded, letting the two go. They walked down the halls together, hand-in-hand, Natsu begging his mom to let him go outside._

 _The Heartfilia woman just gave in to her son's antics and agreed as she was pulled outside. "Natsu," Layla called, "let's go on a magical adventure in the forest." She thought that if she could tire out the energetic boy it would be a calm and quiet night for her and Jude._

 _"Mhm, that sounds fun!" He exclaimed happily. Layla couldn't even contain a smile a tightened her grip on her son's hand and they both took off into the forest._

 _The two explored the vast forest through thick an thin seeing everything it had to offer. From the flowers to the big oak trees and the river that flowed quickly down south. "Natsu," Layla said, "let's go get your father, and carve all our names into this tree. As a memento."_

 _"Okay! Besides, I bet daddy would love that!" He replied jubilantly._

 _They both started walking back when they heard a rustling in the bushes and turned that direction warily. The Heartfilia woman was fully prepared to protect her son and give her life for him, and as she moved closer Natsu slipped out of her grasp into the bushes. "Natsu!"_

 _The curious boy looked into the bushes to find a peculiar egg that was white and had weird blue star shaped pictures on the outer part. "Mommy, look! It's a gigantic egg!" He ran to it and hugged it._

 _Layla could only give a sigh of relief that her son was okay. She walked up behind him and put her hand softly against his shoulder. "I see, it's very big. What do you want to do with this?" She asked._

 _He grabbed it and picked it and smiled, "Take it home of course," Natsu started walking off with it._

 _Both Natsu and Layla walked back and into the mansion when Natsu ran back into his parent's study. "Daddy! Daddy!" He screamed happily. "Look, I found an egg in the forest. It was just sitting in he bushes, in the middle of the grove."_

 _Jude Heartfilia looked up from his business papers to give his son a quizzical look. "Now Natsu," he started, "it's not good to bring weird eggs home. What if it was actually a bomb planted inside of their." Jude said stnading up._

 _"Nuh-uh! It's a precious egg! Of course there's no bomb inside!" Natsu declared. "I'm keeping it!"_

 _"Natsu, now I-" Jude was interrupted._

 _"I think you should let him keep it Jude," Layla interjected._

 _"But Layla-"_

 _"'But Layla' nothing. Natsu take care of your little friend to be. I'm sure if you make him comfortable he'll want to hatch sooner," the Heartfilia woman informed shooeing her son back outside._

 _He smiled. "I'm on it!" And then he ran off carefully with the egg in his hands back to his room. He set the egg on his bed and watched it intently, covering it with multiple blankets. "When you hatch, we're gonna be great friend's! You and I," Natsu stated laying against his bedside. Later, he fell asleep with the egg laying perfectly on the bed._

 _The days past where Natsu was much more attentive. He watched out for the egg with his life, not letting anyone touch it._

 _Soon Natsu didn't even leave the room, and he asked the maids to leave his meals outside his door._

 _One day Layla got tired of this, and worried about her son._

 _She went up to his door and knocked. "Hello?" No answer. "It's me, your mother. Natsu please open the door. I'm worried about you. You haven't left your room in days, weeks even," Layla said._

 _She heard tiny footsteps from the inside as they walked to the door. A tiny creak was heard as the door opened in front of her to reveal her son. Natsu had tiny bags and worn out eyes as she gave a tired smile._

 _"Yes?" He replied. "I need to go back to the egg," he yawned, "so make it quick."_

 _"This isn't healthy, Natsu. Please come outside that room-" Layla couldn't finish her sentence when cracking was heard from inside Natsu's room._

 _"The egg!" he cried running back inside as Layla followed._

 _They both ran inside were the egg appeared to have cracks decorated on it._

 _Natsu gave a big goofy grin. "It's gonna hatch!"_

 _More cracks appeared on the egg, and a gigantic crack ran over it. Soon the big light shined over and something flew out. A tiny blue cat with wings flew out. "It's a flying cat!" The boy cheered._

 _"Yes, he's so cute. And look at that smile. He looks so Happy," the Heartfilia woman said._

 _"Happy."_

 _"What Natsu?"_

 _"Happy. He'll need a name, so he'll be named Happy!"_

 _Natsu smiled and Happy cheered, "Aye!" Flying down onto Natsu's head of fluffy pink hair._

 _Layla walked over and smiled at her son. "Happy. I think that's a wonderful name."_

"And that's how I met Happy," Natsu said grinning at the end of his tale.

"How you met him? More like how he got his name," Lucy replied. "Not like the story wasn't totally and completely heartwarming, but all you had to say is that I found Happy in the forest, and he hatched at my house house later on."

Natsu pouted. "I know but the full story is so much better. I'd thought you'd enjoy it," he said.

Lucy frowned at her on behavior. She didn't mean to come off rude or uncaring, but that's just how she was. She was always very blunt and to the point with her emotions and feelings. But Natsu didn't know that. So far they'd only been together for a week and a half.

"Sorry," the fire dragon slayer mumbled.

"Ah..." _'Did I make Luce upset? I'm so stupid!'_ The celestial mage declared. He got up and sat beside her. "Hey Luce, don't worry about it. Your fine, I didn't take offense."

 _'Good,'_ she grinned, _'he's not mad,'_ Lucy thought. "Okay, I'm relieved I didn't do anything bad."

"Don't worry. You could never do anything to make me upset with you," he replied.

Lucy took in how serious his words were along with the sincerity that carefully laced around his words. She couldn't help but blush.

Silence was between the two and Natsu as they both sat there looking into each other's deep color eyes.

But the nice and quiet moment when someone snickered. "Oh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting a moment. I didn't know you loooooved Lucy, Natsu," Happy sneered.

Natsu's brain wouldn't function and went to mush, but Lucy, she got up.

She strutted over to Happ and started stretching his cheeks.

"LUSHY'S MEANNNN!"

Both mages only laughed at the cat's response.


	6. The Black Wizard Zeref

The Dragon That Led Me To the Stars

* * *

A/N: **Hey guys, here's the next chapter!**

 **I wanted to make an announcement everyone. I just wanted to say that I'm only reversing Natsu and Lucy. I know some of you guys have asked me if I could, but the story I played out is only working with Natsu and Lucy, and I wanted to keep the rest of the canon characters the same. I hope you guys will still support me either way.**

 **I'm sorry for anyone who wanted them switched, I'm not trying to be mean, but my idea is to only keep these two switched.**

 **P.S. there are spoilers for Zeref's past on how he became the black wizard and how the demons were made and Natsu's past, but now it's technically Lucy's. Though you probably already know.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Black Wizard Zeref _(Yeah, I know. Soooooo original. {That's sarcasm, the title sucks guys} I'm so creative {More sarcasm} Bye)_

* * *

After Lucy, Natsu, and Happy worked out there agreement about becoming a team they took on the mission on retrieving the book Daybreak from Duke Everlue.

They were on the train to Onibus when they sat on the train. Right now Lucy was suffering from her motion sickness. She was sulking at the window covering her mouth from the impending vomit that threatened to come up.

"I...I'm gonna be sick," she choked out gagging over her own words.

"Are you okay Luce?" Natsu asked giving her a comforting hand on her back.

"N-no," she stammered, "b-but...don't worry...this...always happens." The fire dragon slayer rested her head against her new partner's shoulder and fell asleep.

He turned to her and her sleeping form and softly nudged her. "Hey Luce, you're," the celestial mage was at a loss of words and just left her there. She looked so at ease by his side he couldn't help but admire her.

Natsu just smiled and started patting Lucy's head of golden, yellow hair when he heard snickering. Natsu turned to see Happy laughing and snickering with a hand over his mouth doing this action. "Shut it," the salmon haired boy barked.

"But I didn't say anything, except you loooooove her~" Happy sang in a sing song voice. Happy's face collided with the window as he fell down. "Ow..."

Lucy's fist had met with his blue face when she had heard that. "Be...quiet you...s-stupid cat," she stuttered. "Uh..."

"It's alright," Natsu reassured patting her head calming her.

"T-thank...you Natsu," Lucy replied falling into his lap asleep.

"No problem," he smiled, _'anything for you Luce.'_

The train ride was another three hours and in their train chair was silence. The train came to a stop and the celestial mage slightly nudged his partner awake. "Time to wake up."

"Huh...five more minutes...Erza," Lucy muttered.

"Erza? I'm Natsu, Lucy, not Erza- wait? Erza? As in Erza Scarlet, the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail, also known as Titania," Natsu said his voice clearly having a high range of admiation in it.

The fire dragon slayer immediantly woke up standing with one foot on the seat. "'Strongest female mage in Fairy Tail'? Please don't fool yourself Natsu. If anything I'm the strongest female mage, even outta Erza," she said. "Great Titania or not," Lucy scoffed lowly under her breath.

"Now let's go," she grabbed Natsu by his collar along with his blue furried friend, as they grabbed their things and were on they're way.

Lucy was walking when she had a dark feeling in her stomach. A man in old fashioned robes walked by quietly past Lucy.

 _ **Lucy POV**_

I was walking down the street when this dark feeling came. I was obviously sensing dark magic, but, it was so strong. In a way it was familar to me, the magic.

It made me feel like I should be remembering someone I'm forgetting. It was comforting, but I can't ignore the fact it was a high concentration of dark magic.

I looked around and sadly saw no one out of the ordinary and kept on walking down along the street.

But where- no- who it came from really bothered. Turning down the block I only caught a glimpse of black hair.

I wiped my head around but just like before no one was their and I felt disappointed with myself. I should put this aside for now. I'll look into it after this mission.

But one another note, Erza! Being the strongest female wizard, please! If she wants to be the strongest then she's gonna need to beat me first! I realized I'm not even the strongest female wizard, but the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail, period!

Haha, it's good to be Salamander!

 _ **Normal POV**_

A man, probably in his late twenties, walked down the cobblestone road with a calm, but dark aura.

He walked around in his robes and passed a girl with blonde hair. Then he felt her presence starting to look back at her. He had to disappear.

He did exactly that. He disappeared from not just the girl's sight, but everyone's line of vision.

He looked back behind the building to see the girl look around, and probably for him, but he stayed behind the building. She finally walked away when one word crossed his mind: _Lucy._

 _'If only I could meet you. So you could set me free, and kill me. You would probably hate to know I, the Black Wizard Zeref, am your brother,'_ he thought walking off.

 _ **Zeref POV**_

I had decided to travel through the town Onibus, but did not expect to make an encounter with Lucy so soon it surprised me.

This- she- is my curse. My ever haunting nightmare of my mistakes. I ran away from many things that I deserve the title, "The Cowardly Wizard Zeref" instead because of everyone I abandoned.

I couldn't help but cringe at how many people I hurt through this path. My path, it only causes destruction and suffering.

I really want to die. To leave my pitiful life and finally be free. But I have this damned curse on me. It's the only thing that's been keeping me alive for the past 400 years.

And now because this it's caused me commit many crimes throughout my very long lifetime.

I made demons. The books of Zeref, I called them. Is that narcisstict? To name a whole group of books after yourself? I mean I don't think so. What was I supposed to name them: The books of Darkness or some really chessy line from a movie. Yeah, no thanks.

But it doesn't erase my mark from history. I've even made the most powerful demon of them all. _E.N.D._

You're probably wondering what E.N.D stands for. Well it stands for Etherious, Natsumi, Dragneel.

And right now you're probably confused as to why I named it E.N.D. Well, Lucy's full name is Lucy Natsumi Dragneel, and I think E.L.D- is just weird. Besides, E.N.D just sounds better. So I used her middle name Natsumi instead.

It wasn't supposed to be that way though. Things were supposed to be different. All I wanted was a life with my little sister. I never asked to be cursed with eternal life, or for my little sister to die, or make demons that destroyed people's lives.

If only I hadn't messed with life and death. But a part of me believed I could bring Lucy back. That I could make her alive again, and that she wouldn't stay dead forever, but sometimes we don't get the things we wish for.

Through my own path I met people. Enemies, adversaries, and- and even friends, though it didn't last long.

My curse- it makes all living things around me die, and I'm immortal. See the irony in that?

I wanted to revive the died and played with forbidden magic, so now I'm cursed to live forever, and I unintentionally made things die.

So now I wander over places, searching for something that can bring me death. I want to die, to end my miserable excuse of a life, and finally be at peace.

I walked through the forest and sat down in an abandoned grove. The plant and wildlife, slowly but surely started dying off, till nothing in the surronding area was alive. This is my peace.

I can be alone with nothing more to hurt.

My presence slowly filled the area, contaminating it with it's dark presence. I was meditating in order to stay calm when another presence filled the air.

This one was light and soft, but still as serious as they come.

I knew who it was.

"Hello Mavis."

"It's been a long time, Zeref." I felt something in the wind. Like words were being carried, but I couldn't receive them. Her words were lost to the wind, and were carried away.

"So we finally meet again," I said, giving off a small smile.

 _ **Lucy POV**_

I was in the changing room grabbing the maid costume for our mission when something reached my ears.

The voice was so soft, it was like it was whispering to me. That's when a name filled my head. It was something so unfamiliar that I didn't understand why it appeared.

The name was: _Zeref_


End file.
